Nadporučíci Hvězdné flotily
Seznam známých nadporučíků Hvězdné flotily: Nadporučící :* Adislo, Hars (Star Trek: Insurrection) :* Albert (TNG: The First Duty) :* Alfaro, Edith K. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) :* Argyle (TNG: Where No One Has Gone Before) :* Cavit (VOY: Caretaker) :* Crusher, Jack R. (TNG : Violations) :* Daren, Nella (TNG: Liaisons) :* Dat (TNG : Encounter at Farpoint) :* Dax, Jadzia (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) :* Dealt, Hester (TNG: The Child :* Duder, Dorothy R. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) :* Eddington, Michael (DS9: The Search, Part I) :* Finney, Ben (TOS: Court Martial) :* Giotto (TOS: The Devil in the Dark) :* Hobson, Christopher (TNG: Redemption II) :* Holst, Sandy A. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) :* Howard, Merri (VOY: The Killing Game) :* Hudson, Calvin (DS9: The Maquis, Part I) :* La Forge, Geordi (TNG: Evolution) :* Lang (TOS: Arena) :* Leijten, Susanna (TNG: Identity Crisis) :* Leprich, Kathy S. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight :* Lojur (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :* Lynch, Leland T. (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom :* MacDougal, Sarah (TNG: The Naked Now) :* Markel, Tom (TAS: The Eye of the Beholder) :* McCoy, Leonard H. (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver) :* McGarry, L. (VOY: Imperfection) :* Mitchell, Gary (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) :* Monson, Jon S. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) :* Mulhall, Ann (TOS: Return to Tomorrow) :* Picard, Jean-Luc (TNG: Tapestry) :* Piersall (DS9: Second Sight) :* Remmick, Dexter (TNG¨: Coming of Age) :* Riker, William Thomas (TNG: Second Chances) :* Rossa, Connor (NG: Suddenly Human) :* Sato, Hoshi (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly´) :* Scott, Montgomery (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver) :* Shelby (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds) :* Sisko, Benjamin Lafayette (DS9: Emissary) :* Spock (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver) :* Sulu, Hikaru (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :* Syvar (DS9: Shakaar) :* Uhura (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :* Troi, Deanna (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :* Tuvok (VOY: Revulsion) :* Valtane, Dmitri (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :* Vanderweg, Greta (DS9: Field of Fire) :* Worf (Star Trek: Generations) :* Woods, Beth (TNG: Contagion) :* Ziegler, T. (VOY: Imperfection) Uměle vytvoření nadporučíci :*Worf (TNG: Future Imperfect) Nadporučíci z alternativních nebo paralelních světů :*Icheb (VOY: Shattered) :* McCoy, Leonard H. (TOS: Mirror, Mirror) :* Paris, Thomas E. (VOY: Before and After) :* Scott, Montgomery (TOS: Mirror, Mirror) :* T'Pol (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly) Ostatní nadporučíci :* Jason Hayek (VOY: In the Flesh) :* James, Richard (VOY: The Killing Game) :* Lauritson, Peter (VOY: The Killing Game) :* David Livingston (VOY: The Killing Game) :* Nog (DS9: Valiant) :* Piller, Michael (VOY: The Killing Game) :* Rand, Janice (VOY: Flashback) :* Sonak (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :* Tuvok (VOY: Caretaker) :* Valeris (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :* Yacobian, Brad (VOY: The Killing Game) Bezejmenní nadporučíci Image:Unnamed SB11 LtCdr bar.jpg|Důstojník na Hvězdné základně 11, 2267 Image:Leslie-nav ltcmdr-Alternative Factor-TOS.jpg|Navigátor z USS Enterprise, 2267 Image:Enterprise command-lt commander, enterprise incident.jpg|Vyšší člen posádky z USS Enterprise,2268 Image:Arkenite.jpg|Nadporučík Hvězdné flotily, 2286 Image:Enterprise-B navigator.jpg|Důstojník z USS Enterprise-B, 2293 Image:Enterprise-d doctor (2364).jpg|Důstojník z USS Enterprise-D, 2364 Image:Voyager-human CMO.jpg|Důstojník USS Voyager, 2371 Image:Unnamed Lt Cmdr, Sons of Mogh.jpg|Důstojník z Deep Space 9, 2372 Image:Odyssey first officer.jpg|Důstojník z USS Odyssey, 2370 en:Starfleet commanders Kategorie:Členové Hvězdné flotily